Control, alt, DELETE
by Kallelerion
Summary: When Jeina, a mysterious woman bent on passing on her fighting style, kidnaps Naruto at age 7, she teaches him the ways of becoming one of the best fighters known to man! MY FIRST FIC! REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto franchise, but I DO own my original character! So HAH!!!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Kyuubi Talk**

_**Kyuubi Think**_

Chapter 1

Differences…

When 7 year old Naruto woke from his slumber, he immediately knew he wasn't at his apartment. '_Where am I?'_ he thought. He studied his surroundings. In the northeastern corner of the room stood a large bookcase, composed mainly of pressure point charts and fighting styles. To his left, a small window exposed the Hokage Mountain to the right and Konoha Village to the left. He saw the large border wall, so he knew he wasn't in the city. The rest of the room was ragged and rocky, so Naruto thought he was in the side of a cliff out to the east of Konoha.

Standing up, he also found a new observation. _'Why aren't there any doors?' _He stood at the window, half as tall as him and far too skinny, wondering how he- or anyone else- could've gotten in. As he pondered, the rug he was sleeping on began to move. Naruto spun around, watching a trap door reveal itself. When the door finally opened, a woman emerged, holding a basket of arranged potions.

The woman was careful not to make any noise as she closed the door and replaced the rug to its original position. When she turned to see Naruto staring at her, she flinched, but quickly regained her cool.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked the woman.

"Where are you not?" the woman replied. Naruto was confused at the answer, but understood her message.

"I'm not in Konoha," he answered.

"So that's where you are. You're not in Konoha." Naruto was beginning to feel uncomfortable at the lack of knowledge of his location.

"Who are you?" Naruto was persistent on knowing who the woman was.

"You don't recognize me?" The woman now had a puzzled face.

"No, you don't look familiar at all."

"Oh well. I know who you are though." This caught Naruto off guard. "Then again, so does everyone in the village. The only difference between them and me is that I won't treat you like shit."

Although the information wasn't very informational, Naruto began to like the woman. Just as he sat down again, something dawned on him. "Oh my god! This is my first day at the Ninja Academy!" He ran for the rug, trying to shove it aside, but the woman picked him up with one hand and placed him where he was sitting.

"You aren't going to that academy. Instead, I will be teaching you everything I know about being a……. well, I'll be teaching you everything you need to know to win a battle." Now Naruto understood why all of the books on the bookcase were about fighting.

"So I'm going to learn how to hit people in certain ways to make them hurt? I don't see any practice dummies."

"Exactly. You will learn from experience how to do these fighting styles AND you will experience first-hand what it feels like to be on the receiving end. That is not all though. You will also learn how to control the elements, whether it be large scale, or so small that your very cells won't be able to feel a thing."

Naruto was scared now. _'This could be fun, yet hard, and at the same time somewhat VERY BAD!'_

"What is your name?"

"…Jeina." The woman had a kindness to her voice, leaving Naruto more comfortable with knowledge. "We will start our training today. Four hours a day, from 11 am to 3 pm. All other times, you are to be either reading these books, eating for energy, or with me when I go into the village. You will be in disguise, so don't worry about appearance. Everyone will suspect that you have either run away or died, and everyone except for the Hokage and Iruka will be thrilled with the 'news'."

With that, she explained some of the potions in the basket. "These are healing potions and energy enhancers. Made from the finest of nature's elements… and those made by us two… will bring forth your best energy. All others will heal absolutely any damage that I will do to you through our training, and in time, that that you will do to me. You will return to Konoha in 6 years, when it will be time for you to take the Genin test. Even though you will test to be Genin, there will be no doubt that you will be at Jounin level."

"But why me? Out of everyone in the village, why was I chosen by you to receive special training?"

"Naruto, there is something about you that I knew I would be the one to tell you. It is the reason everyone else in the village hated you."

Now the boy was confused. What about him was so special as to make everyone in the village hate him? He had put thought to it before, but had never come to a conclusion.

"Naruto… you know the story of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's apparent death, don't you?"

"Of course, everyone in the village knows it."

"You understand it that the Kyuubi was sealed inside a newborn soul?"

"Yes. Why?"

Jeina knew that she would need a knockout potion for this bit, so as for Naruto not to freak out. She reached for the basket and pulled out a vial of purple liquid. It churned, but all bubbles inside of it remained in place, never moving. "You were that newborn soul, Naruto. You are the Kyuubi's container…" She then did a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** behind his body, hit a nerve in the back of his neck, and forced the potion down his throat.

Naruto thought aside from the fact that the sharp pain in his neck hurt, the potion was sweet and alleviated the pain almost immediately. He slumped over and fell against the wall. He wasn't asleep, just temporarily unable to move his body, aside from his head.

As Jeina told Naruto the story of the Kyuubi's imprisonment, Naruto more and more wanted the fox demon out of his body. When she then told him that it was the Kyuubi's slow trickle of power into his veins that kept him alive through all of the beatings he had received, he began to rethink it. The woman then offered to release a small bit more Youki, or demon energy, into his bloodstream, and Naruto quickly agreed.

Jeina lifted her hand, and a lavender ball of – something (energy, youki, etc) – glowed around her hand. She pressed her hand into Naruto's stomach, twisting it as she did so, and the receiver regained control of his body almost instantly.

"I will give you another potion, but this one won't do any incapacitating or sleep whatever, but will instead raise your senses to near god level. (Author's Note: I do not capitalize "god" because I don't believe in god. I let it stand as a class of physical and mental power.) You will be able to sense things watching you, even from a third person standing, and you will also, after all of this training, be able to do something about it before the watcher can even register what he was observing.

And with that, 6 years of training, youki release, and many health potions later, the chapter to our story begins…

Author's Note: READ!!! This is my first fic, but I think I did pretty well! I know it went kinda fast, but I'll slow it down a LOT as we progress! Read and Review!


	2. Ideas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the franchise from Naruto, or the idea of elemental structuring. I do, however, own Jeina. No one can take her away from me. End of story… or (")(,;,,;)") will get you…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi Talk'**

'_**Kyuubi Think'**_

**Spell/Jutsu**

Chapter 2

Ideas…

After about 4 years and 9 months, decided to ask Jeina a question. Now that he was 11 years old, not having been able to talk to anyone else while he went with her to the village in disguise, he found a new curiosity in his disappearance. "Have the villagers realized that I'm gone yet?" he asked in thought. Jeina, who was picking assorted kinds of moss off of trees, looked down at him. Even though she was in her mid 20's, she was only a half-foot taller than him.

"Why would you ask a question like that?" she shot back. Her brown eyes probed his as if being able to see the answer there.

"Well, when we go to the village to get groceries and items, none of the villagers seem to have been talking about me or wondering where I was. Normally, when I sat in my room, I could hear them throwing large rocks at my window. Now, they don't even pass the place. They don't look at all. Have they gotten use to my absence?" If you haven't noticed, Naruto's acute senses and improved vocabulary don't come with being a ninja, elemental master, or pressure point artist, but rather from Jeina's very effective home schooling.

"Well, I started to think about that too, Kyuun." That was Naruto's nickname now. He gets very protective when anyone else addresses him by that name. "I went to the liberty of asking some of the villagers about it, and they said they thought you had died. Either that, or they tried to lie about you being driven out of town by them. The only one who was at least worried or saddened was the Sandaime."

"But then how will I go back to the village in just over a year if everyone thinks I'm dead or gone?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You'll either have to scare the shit out of some people and tell them your full name and birth, so they know it's you, or you'll go under an alias and new look, so they will have no idea. It's up to you to decide."

"I think I'll do a little of both." Jeina beamed a warm smile at the boy and handed him a handful of a seafoam colored moss, which he then put in the basket.

"Now, what does that kind of moss do?" Jeina quizzed her student.

"It loosens the mind of every and all thought process except for learning. Great for studying and training, and sometimes even meditating."

"Good, you will use that when you go into missions as a Genin."

Naruto had other questions on his mind. For example, when studying elemental manipulation and creation, he asked his mentor, "How will I be able to change my appearance when the time comes? What clothes will I wear?"

Jeina, who nearly laughed at the second question, simply answered, "You see those whisker marks on your cheeks? Those were caused by the youki from the Kyuubi. Since all of that youki was confined and out of use, you had no control over the way it made your appearance change. Now that the Kyuubi's youki is being let out into your system, you will be able to do with it as you please. Also, I've worked up a savings fund for you every time I left into the village. Every time, I deposited about 1,000 yen (10 US Dollars) into the bank. By the time that we are done with training, you will have over 10,000,000 yen (100,000 US Dollars) at your disposal. Do with it wisely though."

This left Naruto with some thought. What would he want to wear? What foods would he get? "Where will I stay?"

"I figured that too. I've created an earthen home with running water and electricity, all natural, to you. All you have to do is buy any furnishings you want." Naruto was beginning to wonder about all of the hospitality he was getting. It seemed that she was giving him much more than he deserved. Either that, or he wasn't used to being treated well, after all of the neglect in Konoha.

Jeina let him decide if he wanted to start living in his new home, located in a blind spot near the Konoha Wall, and he agreed. He needed getting used to sleeping somewhere new. Jeina had already told him all of the things that would come of his training. Elemental manipulation and creation, pressure point and evasion/flexibility/speed fighting styles (which were nearly ancient by this point in time), and even all youki possibilities would be bestowed upon him. There were only a few things that she hadn't yet explained…

1 year later

It was only three months away that Naruto was going to do the Genin Test. Now that he was 13, after 6 full years of training, he had no trouble communicating with the demon fox he was host to. The great part about this was that the Kyuubi would talk while inside Naruto's head, and Naruto could talk back only by thinking the words. This made it so no one else (sans Jeina, who could easily sense their conversations, an ability she already taught Naruto) able to hear their conversations. Naruto couldn't hear the Kyuubi's thoughts, only his words, and he could also choose which words the Kyuubi would use.

Along with all of the new youki powers that Naruto has obtained, I believe that I introduce his new look.

He got rid of the whisker marks on his cheeks because those were dead giveaways of his identity. He also lost that "One Size Fits All" jacket and pants set that he got at age three, and instead has a long sleeved silk shirt that ends just above the naval, the sleeves going about 4 inches past his fingertips. Along the bottom of the shirt was a lining with multiple layers of red and black stripes, the rest of the shirt being black. His pants were traditional Genin pants, although they were lightweight as he had no need for kunai and shuriken pouches. On his shoes were open toed sandals, normal for Academy students, only black instead of navy blue. His hair was straight and about mid back level. He could do nothing on his eyes, though. All of these clothes were baggy (not exactly, they were smooth, just loose fitting) and very compatible with his fighting style. Many would mistake him for an attractive young woman (except, of course, for the flat chest).

As for his training, he can now use any normal forest plant or item either medically, defensively, or offensively. His speed has increased so much from the youki and training that he can move at Jounin level speeds. He has full control over the main elements (Earth, Air, Fire, and Water). Naruto has already memorized the exact placements of pressure points on the body as well as what they do. He can do body maneuvers with flexibility that Orochimaru could only hope to compare to.

Oh, and with a lot of quietness and medical aid, his voice is NO WHERE as annoying as what it used to be like. Now, his voice is calm, tenor, and smooth.

As he stepped out of his home of 2 years, he walked toward the forest, stopping at a tree with 3 branches broken. He turned right and caught a slight glance of Jeina's abode in a Cliffside. He could easily see it was built into the cliff. He used his elemental techniques to open the window wider than his body, and walked up the side of the rocky incline to reach it. (Yes, he already mastered tree/wall walking).

When he entered the room where he woke up about 6 years ago, he closed the opening behind him and helped himself to a roll of bread in the kitchen. Once again, with the help of the elements, he warmed it until it was crisp and crunchy. It was then that he found a note on the counter.

Dear Naruto,

I'm terribly sorry about my disappearance, but I felt it was best

that I leave you now. If I left any sooner,

you would have not been able to regain your composure in

time for the Genin exams. You will find that all of the

money in the savings account have been moved to yours in the

bank. I trust that you will do well on the Genin

exams, as I will watch from afar. Do

not bother trying to capture me, as I am long gone by now. 

I want you to stay in Konoha and let the Hokage

look over you. I give you the best of hope and wish

you good luck.

-Jeina

The shocking news also brought a new realization to him. He hadn't picked up Jeina's scent to be here in the past 36 hours. She must have gone far, then, for she could move faster than most. But then how could she watch him? Surely she would have told him a technique on superefficient surveillance? But nothing came to mind. As he was trained, he set emotions aside and matters to attend to first. He dug deeper into the mountain (about 500 feet) and laid all of her belongings in a small crevice. He exited the home, closed the window as so not to be seen open again, and mended the tree with the broken branches. He knew that this day would come, but not so soon. He knew what had to be done in spite of all of the things raging in his mind. With all of this finished, he entered Konoha village to address the Hokage of his return.

3 Hours Later

After all of the confusion in "needing an appointment to speak to the Hokage", Naruto told the woman at the front desk that just 4 seconds with the Hokage would be enough to get his message across and to not need an appointment, by word of the Hokage himself.

She finally agreed, wariness spread across her face. The boy's face held no hostility, and seemed kind enough to not be an assassin. When he walked in, she thought at first that the old man had fallen for blondes, but then she noticed a lack in chest definition.

As Naruto entered the Hokage's office, he thought he was out on a lunch break, when in reality, he was hidden behind a large stack of documents and paperwork. Hearing slight cursing, Naruto poked his head over the stack. There, the Sandaime was hunched over, muttering to himself about "burning the paperwork to a smoldering crisp". For a couple minutes, Naruto watched silently as the Hokage rummaged around his obligations. It was then that the Hokage sensed Naruto's presence.

"I'll need your name, age, and reason for appointment," the Hokage said wryly.

"Oh, I don't have an appointment," Kyuun agreed. This made Sarutobi a little anxious. Why had his personal assistant let in someone without an appointment?

"May I ask what you are doing in my office, then?" he queried.

"I would like to partake in the upcoming Genin exam in three months. I came to you directly, as I have been absent for the last six years." The old man studied the boy, noting that he was in the right age group for the class.

"First, I will need your name, age, and reason for absence." The Hokage went right to business, thinking that this was just another kid trying to fake being a ninja. He didn't even have kunai pouches!

"My name is unimportant right now, my age is 13, and I have been out of the village for special training." Naruto's face was bored. He thought that he would toy with the old man before leaving him dumbstruck.

"I'm sure that you do not understand the importance of your name. It is needed for you to enter the exam," the Hokage instructed. He began to question the boy's wording. Had he really been out of town for six years doing special training? That would have been since age seven! Then again, that's when Academy students start. "You must give me your name before any thought can be put into your involvement in the exam."

Now Naruto would deliver the final blow. This would be the one that would leave the Sandaime breathless. "My name… is Naruto. I have taken my surname away for personal reasons."

Sure enough, Sarutobi sat there, peeking through the papers, in wonder of the boy's name. Was this really the same Naruto that had disappeared just less than six years ago? He had been out of the village for six years, but why would he leave? The old man quickly jotted down a note to give to Iruka, a Chuunin, to allow the boy to enter the exam. Then he turned back to Naruto.

"May I ask, as the leader of this country, why you have left us in time for the Ninja Academy?"

"You may, and my answer is simple. I chose to take special training in an ancient and endangered bloodline that I am not willing to give away- to ANYONE-, instead of the useless skills you learn at the school for the gifted over there." Naruto waved a lazy hand toward the window, where the Ninja Academy stood in full splendor.

Even though the boy had blatantly insulted one of the best Academies in the nation, he shoved the thought aside. "Is it also alright if I ask what kind of training you have been going through?" Sarutobi wanted to give nothing but respect to the long gone, yet very valuable son of the greatest ninja who ever lived- the Yondaime.

"That is an excellent question!" Naruto beamed at the Hokage, sending shivers up his spine. "I have spent years training in medical supply gathering and usage. Not only that, but I have memorized every and all pressure point on the human body." To exemplify this, Kyuun picked up a staple he found on the floor, contemplated it in his hand, gave it a little bend, and flung it at the Hokage. It nailed him in between the fingernail and soft thumb tissue of his right hand.

'_Ouch! That fucking HURT!'_

"The other part of my training, I would like to keep a secret until the exam. I hope that you will understand my wishes, and I will return in 3 months time." With that, the boy waltzed out the door with extreme grace; you wouldn't even know that he was there. Then, the Sarutobi tried to pry the staple out of his thumb, but it was in too deep. He had to call the boy back in to get it out. As Naruto left again, the Sandaime effortlessly sent the letter through the open door of his office and into the appointment-lady's lap. She saw the address, and put it in Iruka's letterbox.

Instead of doing a **Shunshin** out of the village, Naruto decided to take the long way. To do this, he walked practically throughout the city fully, never stopping to look or browse at any merchandise. He knew that training was the number one priority for the next three months. Even though he knew he would get in, what was a little showing off? Naruto silently exited the city with barely any onlooker, and hurriedly ran to his abode. There, he would train nonstop until the day of the Genin exams.

Author's Note: What can I say? Not bad, huh? At least for a first-time story, that is. I promised that it would go slower paced, and I lived to my word. Just like I don't threaten people, I promise to hurt them. See you next chapter!


	3. Genin Exams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto franchise, but I do own Jeina. She's MINE!!! Oh, and (")(,;,,;)") should definitely be an ice cream flavor…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi Talk"**

'_**Kyuubi Think'**_

**Spell/Jutsu**

Chapter 3

Genin Exams

It had become somewhat of a habit for Naruto to wake up after an exact amount of time. As he went to sleep, he could sense exactly when he would fall. He pressed a button on a stopwatch, starting the time. When he woke up, with no hesitation, pressed the button again. 8 hours, 2 minutes, and 37 seconds was the time for the past 4 months. He quickly got out of bed, with no trace of him ever being asleep, and threw on a set of clothes identical to the ones he wore 3 months previous.

Not wanting to go through a busy town at this time of day, he gracefully conjured a swirling vortex of water, stepped into it, and did a **Shunshin **to an area directly outside of the mediocre Academy where the ninja test would take place.

"**You have two choices here, pup," **the Kyuubi informed from Naruto's conscience. **"Either you can take this worthless exam for the lowest of the titles, or you can lay this town to waste and gain a legendary title. But, right now I am at no power to control you (nor was I ever)." **The Kyuubi no Kitsune seemed daunted about exclaiming that he had little power left.

Naruto strode inside of the building, quickly sensing Iruka's unearned arrogance. Apparently, he hadn't read the letter regarding Naruto's participation, for he had already noted that all students were in place, although not wanting to settle down in the midst of the exam.

Entering the classroom with only two onlookers- going by the name of Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame- Naruto walked up to the desk, tapping on a note the sensei was writing to get his attention. Looking up from his work, Iruka noticed a boy standing there, obviously in the wrong classroom. Kiba Inuzuka, a dog boy with his companion, Akamaru, witnessed the intrusion of the class. Of course, with his unneeded mouth, he spoke up, rather rudely.

"Hey! You haven't been taking these classes, so you can't be in this exam! Get lost!" What a friendly introduction, the canine freak…

Quickly acknowledging the rudeness of the boy, Naruto obscured a rock out of thin air and threw it over his shoulder, nailing Kiba right in between the eyes.

"You should learn to be quiet while your teacher is attending to matters more important than your own." Rather than retaliating, the dog boy just sat and glared at the newcomer. "I would like to participate in the Genin Exams." Naruto explained to an impressed Iruka. He had never seen an underclassman use precision to that extent.

"I'm sorry, but only Academy students can be allowed to take part." Iruka had a bored expression on his face, although he was hiding the urge to get the exam started.

"Oh, I believe I have a note from the Hokage regarding my involvement."

The Chuunin rummaged through the pile of unorganized papers on his desk and settled on a letter from the Sandaime. Reading the first part was traditional acceptance policy and stuff, but when he got to the boy's name, he nearly had a heart attack. _'Naruto?! As in the Yondaime's only son?!'_

Regaining his composure, Iruka pointed out a seat next to an emo freak in the 3rd row. As Naruto sat down, he felt an unwanted surge of arrogance coming from the boy. It was then that Naruto decided who his least favorite person was. That's right, the pink-haired … man? … who was pulling on the emo's arm.

Iruka addressed the class, calling them into order. "The first part of the exam will be a written test on Academy skills and Konoha's history. You may begin the test…. now."

Skimming the questions, Naruto could easily tell he was going to fail this part of the exam. Questions like _What is importance of a kunai knife? _and _Why is it good for every ninja to know the __**Henge (Transformation), Kawarimi (Substitution), and Bunshin (Clone) **__techniques? _were answeredsimply: "It isn't."

When Naruto finished the exam, answering all that he deemed fit to push into the teachers' heads, he was confident he had failed.

Part 2 of the exam was a target test. The students would take turns throwing kunai and shuriken at the large wooden circles for good marks. When it was Naruto's turn, laughs were brought up from the "classmates" when Iruka pointed out he had no projectile equipment. His response was sure to shut them up.

"I specialize in wide-scale destruction by means of elemental techniques. If I put my mind to it, I could obliterate this school to a crater with no problem." Picking his jaw up off of the ground, Iruka told him that he had to hit the targets. While facing the crowd of students, Naruto silently conjured 4 fireballs on the tips of his fingers, they weren't big, but they did have very high temperatures. No one noticed what he was doing until it was done. Not even looking at the targets, Naruto flung the fireballs, hitting each circle right in the center, exploding at the end. There was nothing more of each one except for a pile of ash.

Nonchalantly acknowledging his showcase as "satisfactory" out loud, the blonde walked over about 300 yards to where the next part of the exam would be, all else wouldn't have believed what had happened if they had not seen it.

About an hour after lunch, everyone gathered to see Naruto's performance in the hand-to-hand combat session. Said ninja stood in the middle of the fight area, waiting for his Chuunin match. Iruka announced the opponent to be Mizuki, who then stepped into the ring.

"Here are the rules. No jutsu, no weapons, and no killing. Fight!" Iruka exclaimed.

After about 4 minutes of dodging, Naruto became bored of the silver-haired man in his presence. When Mizuki stepped in for a right-punch to the face, Naruto simply guided it with his left hand, spun around Mizuki's right arm, and hit him at the base of the neck with his elbow. Arm still outstretched, Mizuki fell to the ground, unconscious. With exemplatory marks, Naruto watched the rest of the Genin-to-be match against their Chuunin, who Naruto was sure was going easy on them.

At 5:00pm that day, after the exam finished, Naruto strode into room 103 where he would gracefully retrieve his Hitae-Ate. He knew that the Hokage would force the judges to pass him. He tied it around his left ankle, rather tightly, as to not impede movement.

The Next Day, Room 103

Sitting silently in the back of the class, Iruka started calling out teams. Lazily playing with his own hair, Naruto awaited for his name. He perked up when his team was called. "Team 7, led by Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (a sweat bead appeared on Sasuke's forehead), and Naruto." It was only then that the presence of said prodigy was sensed. Death glares and fangirlism alike, the blonde explained the situation.

"I'm an asset to the village, and they can really use me. They've decided to let me pass."

Acknowledging the explanation, the class decided to be pro-choice. Ignoring the whispered comments, Naruto left the room to wait in the Team 7 meeting room.

After he left, Iruka continued to call of teams. "Team 8, led by Kurenai Yuhi. Hinata Hyuuga (blushes), Kiba Inuzuka (forms a shit-eaten grin), and Shino Aburame (is off in his own little bug-infested world)."

Meanwhile, Ino Yamanaka sat in sorrow over her not being in Sasuke's team. Shikamaru noticed, and called her on it. "I don't get how you like guys like that. Maybe I never will; I'm not a girl."

Ino blushed and pushed it right back in Nara's face: "That's why you're so unpopular with girls. I'd never want to be grouped with you."

"Team 10, led by Asuma Sarutobi (yes, relative of the Hokage). Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara (Ino's face blanked), and Chouji Akimichi (who sat in front, stuffing his face with potato chips)."

'_Oh no! Not fatty, too!'_

As Iruka finished off the teams, they all left to their respective rooms. By the time that Sasuke (and by proxy, Sakura) had entered the Team 7 room, Naruto was playing with erasers and chalk, mending them with wind to the shape and likeness of his new teammates. He conjured up a likeness of himself out of a desk, easily 20 times as big as the others, and had him chase after the unlikely pair. When Sakura and Sasuke saw how detailed and… frightened… the dolls were, they couldn't help but feel intimidated.

They sat down a couple of seats from Naruto, not wanting to get too close, and watched the end of the quarrel. Sakura, getting a little queasy at watching her own legs get ripped off, tried to distract herself with obtaining some of Sasuke's blood. Finding nothing sharp or dangerous to make an incision, she resorted to bite his arm, only to get smacked on the head… hard.

Noticing the pathetic attempt, and wanting to do anything he could to hurt the emo, Naruto, behind Sakura's back, called up sand and super-heated it to make a glass cylinder, and combined trace amounts of minerals made by him to form metal. The syringe tapped itself on Sakura's arm, followed by a shriek. When she saw it, she grabbed it and shoved the 2 inch needle into a distracted Sasuke's neck, leaving Naruto laughing maniacally.

After extracting about 3 pints of blood, Sasuke fainted, falling to the floor. He woke up about 3 hours later, just in time to meet his new sensei.

Kakashi Hatake, a Jounin, walked into the room to see an unusual sight. A pink-haired girl was caressing and drinking blood, an emo looked light-headed and duck-ass haired, and the blonde obviously was bored of the other 2.

He pondered for a moment, and then spoke in a casual tone. "Well, except for blondy over there… I hate you." Naruto smirked at the comment, while Sakura scoffed and Sasuke went into full-hate mode.

The team met up on top of a building, the students on the steps, their teacher sitting on a rail. From the Jounin's perspective, from left to right, it was Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Well, how about some introductions. You go first, man-hands." He gestured to Sakura, who didn't take the insult to badly.

"Why don't you go first?"

"Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are… well, I don't have very many dislikes. I don't really have a dream for the future, and you're too young to know my hobbies."

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke to whisper something in his ear. "Porn." Sasuke snickered, while Sakura was angry about only learning his name.

"You're turn." He pointed to Sakura again."

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are…" she glanced at Sasuke, blushing. Sasuke slid over a couple inches. "My hobbies are, kinda…" another glance. Sasuke scooted away a few more inches. "My dreams for the future would have to be…" she was practically staring at the emo, who was now on the other side of Naruto by now.

"Do you have any dislikes?" the Jounin asked.

Without hesitation, Sakura answered, "INO-BUTA (Pig)!"

A sweat bead formed on Kakashi's forehead. "Okay… how about you, emo."

Glaring at the Jounin for the name, he explained himself. "My name is Sasuke _Uchiha_." Wind ruffled his duck ass as he spoke. "I have absolutely no likes, dislikes, or hobbies, except for training, and my dream… well, more of an ambition… is to kill a certain man and regain my clan." Sakura fainted.

'_Believable.'_ "Okay, you next." Kakashi exclaimed.

"My name is Naruto. I have disowned my last name for personal reasons. My likes are training and the elements. Also, the season of autumn fits in there. My dislikes are arrogance, corrupt politicians, and forceful labor. I don't have any hobbies, sans training, and my dream for the future is to judge this town to be either fit to stand or to be a low crater in the ground."

Damn, he's good.

"Nice. I want you all to meet at training ground 7 at 7:30 am tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up." With that, their new sensei left.

Author's Note: Sorry, I don't really know what to have Kyuubi say. I'll try to give him more words in the future chapters. Cya!


End file.
